The present invention relates to a multi-function instrument for pedicure operations or the like.
It is known that a wide range of substantially different operations is performed in the field of nonsurgical personal aesthetics, particularly for hands and feet, for example the removal of calluses and/or corny skin, nail cleaning and trimming, etcetera.
These operations require adequate tools having often very particular shapes.
Specifically in the field of pedicure, in addition to nail cleaning and trimming, operations such as for example the removal of plantar hyperkeratosis are also common.
It is therefore evident that pedicure, too, requires a wide range of instruments aimed at effectively performing various operations.
Several kinds of pedicure instruments are already commercially available.
However, all these known instruments have a single function.
More advanced types are also known, wherein the tool proper is interchangeable in order to perform different functions, which are all belonging, however, to the same category, such as for example cutting.
The above mentioned instruments, despite excellently performing their functions, have the substantial drawback that they achieve a low ratio between executable operations and number of instruments required to perform them.
Even in the most advanced types, although this ratio improves somewhat, instrument replacement is often difficult and slow.